


It Had to Be You

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Aziraphale POV, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: First wedding anniversaries are the paper anniversary.   Aziraphale has composed a letter to Crowley to commemorate.





	It Had to Be You

No one knows our story better than we do. A million and more moments I’ve shared with you.I take ever memory like a camera carefully stowing the smell of the air, the orchestra of sounds around us, from bikes with the jingle-jangle bells, to sheep with their soft summer chewing. _Do you remember as clear as me?_ City streets soiled from the night before to boggy swamps we’vemarched together. 

Climbing the damp dreary January days in Edinburgh, our cheeks pink and wet. The breeze of a bike in Amsterdam, the quiet stillness of Sunday after church.

I love to watch you wake, toes curled, face soft, voice thick with dreams.Your strawberry-sweet hair rumpled against crisp white cotton. _I love to watch you sleep as well_.Your breathing deepens and your body stills. And in some quiet moments, you reach across to me hands searching, lips seeking. _We kissed last night, gently and slow, lips nearly as familiar as my own, yet sweeter and more precious._

Husband is a marvelous word.Taken, belonging to, until death us do part. _Bound by love and sacred vows._ I am yours and you are mine. A single band of gold, nestled on your left hand, catches my eye like a stream of sunlight through the clouds.Simple, singular, symbolic. You looked so handsome waiting at the alter for me.Dark navy morning suit, navy striped tie, light grey waistcoat.A single white rose surrounded by lavender and thistles. _Be thou my vision, O Lord of my heart. . .thou my best thought by day or by night, waking or sleeping, thy presence my light._

Secret smiles shared and silly jokes no one else knows.We’ve been rowing our wee boat from day one, there isn’t a single journey I want to make without you by my side. Thank you for every hour you’ve shared with me. I’m sorry for the difficult times, I give thanks for the joyous ones. _We may have never met, I am so blessed we did._ Your smile fuels me like petrol fuels a car, like the sun encourages the flowers to bloom, so bright, so radiant, creeping up to the creases near your eyes. _You have the most amazing smile.Please smile for me._

One year married, one since we promised forever, this is our solemn vow. _Please God give me every day until the end of days with him._ We danced the foxtrot, _for nobody else gave me a thrill, with all your faults, I love you still.It had to be you, wonderful you._

It had to be you. 


End file.
